Frozen Ash
by PhoenixUndead
Summary: Corrin Alabaster is a mage without a guild. Meeting Gray as he was oh so gracefully thrown out of a wall and slams into the one on the other side of her they take an understanding to each other. No this isn't a fast paced love at first time of thing. Start April 26, 2017 Finish
1. Chapter 1

She walked down the road her shoes hitting the cement with her dark and maroon hair flowing with the movement of her steps. She stops and looks down into the puddle in front of her, the few remnants of the storm from yesterday. Who she sees is who she is: Corrin Alabaster.

Corrin, 19 years of age and is 5'6", who possesses Explosion or Explosive magic with a long dagger in a sheath t her hip. That's right, she's basically a bomb but luckily for us her magic doesn't activate much on emotions and she's a bit of a quiet girl, keeps to herself mostly. Her light blue eyes rimmed with grey and navy blue stared down into the small pool of water looking over her own features. Her nearly black hair went past her shoulders with maroon dyed from the bottom and streaked into the middle.

"I should cut my hair," She mumbles just loud enough to hear. Taking her fair skinned hand she grabs her hair and pulls it back into a ponytail just to let it drop back onto her deep red loose shirt.

Sighing Corrin keeps moving her dark brown boots hitting the gravelly Earth around her. Carts both magic driven and horse drawn are passing by her some ignoring her some looking at her with a kind smile. Walking by a park with marigolds. linneas and magnolias Corrin walks up to a small girl with light brown hair in nice braided pigtails with a nice red and white dress on. "Excuse me," She says bending down to the childs height "Do you know where I am?" Corrin asked wanting to know just where she was. She wandered around...a lot and got lost...a lot so it's just a coincidence that she happened to be in-"Magnolia!" The child exclaimed smiling from ear to ear.

Thanking the child Corrin starts walking once again rubbing her arms, brushing against the slight off the sleeve ruffles which belongs to her shirt. Going through town the multicolored haired girl looks up and notices the now dark sky stars starting to just twinkle with the touch of rain on her shoulders.

"Haaa it's been a long day.." Breathing a sigh Corrin strolled into the store with the sign reading 'Super Store' in Japanese. Ding! "How are you miss?" The clerk said his face bright. 'Why is everyone so smiley?' Corrin wondered only giving the shop keep a small smile going to look for some food.

"Ma'am I never knew you were into things such as..." The clerk snuck up behind Corrin his intent to help her but stopped when he saw what she was looking at. Let's just say it was some...toys.

Whipping her head around the aisle she was in Corrin requested for some food and with a nervous grin he waved her towards the food section a few aisles over. "I ́m sorry about this." She apologized face blushing in embarrassment. Turning around Corrin tip toes out of the store trying to not get side tracked and then lost in the aisles again.

"I wonder if there's anything open around here," She mumbles looking around at the dark store windows rain pattering on the ground. "I guess another storm is going to happen again." Corrin stops her black and maroon hair sticking to her neck and already wet cloth clothes. Approaching the bridge near an apartment complex the mage looks in the lake at herself her face gone pale from the cold and rain.

Sitting on the wall between the lake and the cobblestone roads Corrin takes out the amount of food she bought which was simply a few loafs of bread. Taking a bite she scrunches her face up at the taste of soggy bread but swallows it anyway.

That's when it happened. That's when she met Gray Fullbuster...as he was thrown out of a building.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud explosion emits from the house across the street and before Corrin could look towards the source of the sound she was shoved from the wall and into the lake with added weight going with her. Back slamming into the water she opens her eyes wide and met face to face with dark blue eyes. 'I can't breathe,'

In a panic Corrin tries to breathe only managing to suck in a lung full of water. The dark eyes in front of her widened in panic and grabbed her forearm dragging her to the surface. Hacking while trying to breathe at the same time is difficult and also impossible never mind trying to stay afloat. Luckily this stranger is handling this for her. "Hey are you okay?" His voice sounded raspy, tired even like he's exhausted both pysichally and emotionally.

Taking a deep breath the magic user begins to speak, "Yes...what...the hell...was that?" As Corrin spoke venom began to sew itself into her voice. The man who she can barely see due to the rain and the moon being covered with clouds she could barely make out his pale muscular frame and what seemed like spikey black hair. With a mess of an explanation he helped drag her out of the water with the rain thundering down on the two of them.

Lifting Corrin onto the wall the male jumps onto it and the steps onto the cobblestone nearly slipping on the slicked stones. With a cuss he drags the girl under a streetlight. "What do you want?" Corrin sputters giving herself distance from the pale man.

"I saved you?" His answer came out more like a question and with a quirk of her brow sending the signal of how he was the one that got her in the water the first place he raises his hands in defense. "Look maybe we need to restart okay?" His voice sounded nervous and the female of the pair looked down looking a bit embarrassed.

The spikey haired male looked down as well and stuck out his hand in the middle of a pale light on, shining from his wrist to his hand illuminating them. "The names Gray, Gray Fullbuster." Raising her dark eyes she meets his pale with her own. "My name is Corrin...Corrin Alabaster."

"So...Corn what brings you to Magnolia?"

"Corrin..."

"What's that?"

"Corn isn't my name...Corrin is."

With Gray blubbering an apology Corrin couldn't help but crack a smile in amusement. "It's alright, honest." She cuts her companion off with a laugh. Fumbling with his hands Gray ends up putting his hands in his black baggy pant pockets. Lowering her head again Corrin speaks again saying, "I'm not quite sure why I'm here."

"What?"

"You asked why I'm in Magnolia and I don't know,"

"How can you travel and not know why you're going a place?" Gray tilts his head in confusion and studies the girl in front of him. She's lean, fit enough to survive on her and when he notices the long dagger at her side he understands why she isn't muscular but surely a dagger can't keep her safe all this time?

"I tend to lose my way a lot. It's not something I can help I guess you can say I'm...directionally challenged?" With those words Grays mouth spread into a grin and grabs Corrins right wrist and starts walking feet splashing in the murky streets. "Where are you bringing me?" Corrin asks quietly studying the boy-man in front of her.

"To Fairy Tail!"

"What's Fairy Tail?" The moment the words slipped from her mouth Gray stopped dead in his tracks and releases her wrist. 'Oh no did I doo something wrong?' He turns around and takes the hand that was on Corrins wrist moments ago and slams it onto a spot over his heart. "It's my home," Peering closer the place he landed his fist there's a mark and in Corrin's eyes it looks quite beautiful.

"That mark...is that Fairy Tail's?" Curiosity too over and she wanted to see that mark again but the light left them causing the male to grab Corrins wrist once again and starts walking towards this Fairy Tail. By this point the duo are drenched to the bone and it's a miracle how Corrin hasn't gotten sickly. Grey dear readers well...something would be wrong if he did get a cold.

"So, tell me about Fairy Tail?" The multi-colored haired girl asks forcing her voice above the howling winds and the oncoming thunder. "It's a place all about family and it's home to all of the members whether it be the actual or second home it's meaningful to all of us." The tone of his voice was full of love and wistfulness making Corrin wanting to meet all of these amazing people even more.

"Why'd you join?"

"That's a story for another time,"

The two walked in silence hand on wrist leading the newcomer of Magnolia to the Fairy Tail guild hall feet slipping off stones and crunching over falling branches. As the winds picked up Grays grip on Corrin got progressively tighter and she stopped feeling cold not because she was getting warmer, but because her body started numbing out.

A creak was heard and the duo ignored it but the breaking sound became more constant and louder causing the two to focus their attention onto the dark where the sound belonged too. And if by chance or fate the slightest glimmer of starlight let Corrin see that a giant tree was coming down on the two of them.

Taking her chance she pushes Gray behind her and uses the sounds of irregular rushing air and the image that she saw a heartbeat beforehand to use her magic. Creating three medium sized red circles with darker red in-graving's inside of them Corrin let out a breath and in that second, in that brush of wind, in that heartbeat that tree exploded. The pieces flew all around the two leaving them in one piece with the exceptions of small scratches and cuts.

"Cor-orr-Corri-" She could hear Grays voice sounding but the wind screeched louder. Deciding to grab what felt like Grays hands Corrin ran towards the direction they were heading hoping that for once she could get them somewhere that one of them knew. She ran straight and ended up taking an array of lefts and rights but led them into an area with condensed building allowing them to hear each other.

Turning around Corrin witnessed the shock-stricken face of Gray Fullbuster.

"You can-you-what the hell did you do?"

'Oh yeah...I forgot to tell him,'

"What was that Corrin?" Gray was screaming his head off at the freezing girl his voice sweeping into the wind every other second. "Let's talk after we get inside," Corrin shouts back her voice tired.

A what felt like centuries Gray grabs the girls wrist once again and drags her off to the guild basically sprinting to the guild hall. By the time the two burst through the doors they were panting out of breath their clothes feeling heaving and attacthed like it was there own skin.

As Corrin fervently looked around all she saw was that the guild hall is illuminated with candles and magic lights the power seeming to have gone out. Feeling a tug on her wrist the multi-colored hair girl whipped her head around to only look back into Grays seemingly black eyes. "Now, explain." He sounded serious his voice demanding but all she did was stare back at him studying his profile completely.

Pale skin, muscular build, chain around his neck and a scar showed under his navy hair. 'Not black hair just navy, huh.' Looking down to under his collar bone Corrin stared at the mark engraved onto his skin. She's seen it before while she was 'traveling' and didn't know what it meant and now she does and she's amazed at what that symbol means.

"Hey, Corri-"

"Gray who did you bring here?" The new unfamiliar voice snapped her out of her own observations and looking to where the source of the voice is Corrin is greeted by the sight of a girl who could both be older and younger than her. 'I didn't expect more people to be here in this storm. Maybe they were here when it got really bad and had to stay.' The maidan in front of her was a blue eyed girl with long white hair in a red dress. 'She's beautiful,'

Taking a look out of the corner of her eye it became obvious to the mage that there was more than just one person here. The population in the guild is small but it's still a crowd of people that she'll have to meet. The white haired beauty bounded up to Corrin and all she heard was her gentle voice.

"Are you in here hiding from the storm or are you looking to join the guild?" Those were the first words that came out of her mouth. "The storm," Speaking quietly Corrin meets the woman's friendly gaze. The woman's smile spread and she takes the youngers hand leading her to what seems like a bar. "Well we better get you cleaned up we don't want you to get sick on us now do we?"

"Umm what about him?" Asking this Corrin points to where a soaked Gray stood watching the two girls in surprise. "Oh him," the woman didn't stop walking and by this point the two were behind the bar counter with beer, wine and food were sitting ready to be served. "He's an ice wizard so he's used to the cold. I'll tend to him after I take care of you." Corrins eyes widen in surprise "An ice wizard?"

"Oh he didn't tell you? Seems like a Gray thing to do, bring the people to safety first and give information later!" The woman shoves some clothes into the dripping girls hands-which seems to materialize out of nowhere- and rushes her into the back to change.

It all happens so fast that the next thing Corrin knows is that she's walking out of the kitchen with a dark purple dress on, the hem going to above her knees. Tank top like straps held the dress onto her body and her sheath and longer dagger are safely on her. The belt holding the sheath wraps around her frame leaving the sheath hanging onto the back of her the dagger secured. Walking shoe-less up to the white-haired girl that helped her she quietly gets her attention.

"Oh now don't you look adorable," She continues calling out from behind the bar, "Gray she's ready!"

"My name is Corrin Alabaster," Corrin explains sitting on a chair-Gray next to her-looking across the bar to woman she now knows is named Mirajane or Mira "I'm an Explosion Mage." Her two companions looked at her with Mira saying, "I've never heard of an Explosion Mage,"

"I guess there's just not many people who have that type of magic it's like Titania I suppose. I come from a town called Mahogany that I don't even know how far it is I just know that's where I was born and raised. I'm a traveler some could say others would just say I'm 'that kid who loses her way too much." Corrin stays silent for a moment and lowers her head eyes meeting the dark wood of the bar. "Go on," A soft voice resonates near her ear. Looking up Corrin meets a smiling Gray and a soft eyed Mira and with that encouragement she continued.

"So basically to explain my magic, at first it was emotion based but eventually I was able to control it without emotions. For large explosion I have to physically touch the spot that I want to destruct and-" "-wait so if you're close to big explosions don't you get hurt?" Gray cut her off his voice concerned for his new found friend. "Yes actually," Seeing her companions worried faces she rushes on, "It's easier for me to handle because I'm the source of that power so it somehow acknowledges that fact and does less damage to me than my opponents."

The three were left in silence after her words mulling over the power and consequences of her magic. The silence was broken when Gray mumbled about the dagger. "Oh," pulling the long dagger out of its sheath and laying it onto the table she speaks, "I bought it from a merchant a few years back, it's more useful for closed-quarters combat than exploding things." Corrin ends her words with a bemused chuckle.

Leaning closer on the bar table she decides to change the subject asking about the two of them.

And well dear readers we know all about the then children and now teens of Fairy Tail, so let's continue on with this story shall we?


	3. Chapter 3

It's been pouring for three days, two days since Corrin Alabaster met Gray Fullbuster, a day since it was decided that the former would stay in the Fairy Tail infirmary till everything died down. Her clothes were still soaked and found out about his stripping habit looking away immediately the first time she saw it.

Today she met Team Natsu, she just didn't know it yet. It took place when she's wearing spare pants a bit baggy from her with her sheath around her dagger wearing a long sleaved dark red shirt with her dried out brown boots. Walking into the guild hall she immediately notices that the candles are out and the lights are up and working again.

"The rain is calming down isn't that great?" The small boy, Romeo who Corrin had met just yesterday ran up and shouted to her in pure glee. 'He's truly his age,' She thought smiling down at the boy allowing him to grab her hand and drag her towards the outside where rain was still hitting the cobblestone streets.

The two were hallway up the hall when the doors slammed open once again.

"How did we manage to destroy the town without the Ice Cube?" A voice shouted obviously annoyed. "Well maybe it was because you lit the town on fire!" Another voice goes off this time sounding much more feminine compared to the first voice. Looking towards the owner of the voices Romeo runs over to the group of people forgetting that he was still dragging Corrin with him.

"Natsu! Natsu! You're back!" The kid sounded so excited and quickly looking over the newcomers Corrin could see why. 'These people they seem so...strong.' The person that seemed to have spoken first is tan and a muscular build his neck in a white scarf and his body in a black and gold vest wearing poofy pants and no shoes but that wasn't even strange compared to his hair color.

"Pink," She let the words slip out and the look his obsideon eyes gave her is both intimidating and friendly. 'How is that possible?' "My name's Natsu are you joining the guild!" His voice is warm and friendliness completely took over the intimidating feeling from moments before.

"Oh um," Forgetting her words Corrin mumbles "The uh storm, I..I um-"

"Natsu stopped scaring the poor girl." The red head of the group spoke her presence powerful and when this 'girl' looked over towards Natsu his head had a lump on it. Looking back towards the red head Corrin could see that the girls long hair wasn't just all that, she wears a blue skirt, metallic boots and armor. Catching Corrins attention again the woman introduces herself "My name is Erza Scarlet and I can't help be curious myself on why and how you are in our guild hall without being a civilian or a Fairy Tail member."

A prolonged silence was answering for Corrin until another girl that seems just a few years older than Romeo spoke up, "Erza I think you're also scaring her a little bit," Her voice was shaking in nervousness as if she was intimidated by the older woman. The girl has long blue hair and wearing a green dress with her hair up. Before the next girl could speak who is a blonde with her hair down with a side ponytail spoke up Corrin speaks up saying, "The storm brought me here and I'm a bit of a traveler all I'm doing is seeking shelter till the rain stops." Her voice sounded rushed.

Before the blonde could say anything a more familiar speaks up and I bet you can guess who said, "Oh so you're back Charcoal Breath?"

Before Corrin could blink Natsu and Gray were in a heated argument nearly tearing into each other.

"Popsicle!"

"Flame Brain!"

"Ice Brain!"

"You just copied my insult!"  
"No I thought it first!

"Yeah right you little-"

"Gray, Natsu enough!" And with just yelling Erza ceased the twos fighting making them hug each other. "What that's so-" "-weird right?" A new voice cuts into Corrins once again and turning she finds that it's the blond from before. "Hi I'm Lucy and this," She points to the bluenette "is Wendy."

Giving an awkward wave Corrin mumbles out a hello and turns around feeling a bit awkward. "Hey we-Team Natsu-are planning on going on another job tomorrow do you want to come with us?" Lucy speaks again trying to get Corrin to say something to her.

"But I'm not a member of this guild." With that response you can practically see Lucy being hit in the head with a sign saying 'Obvious'. "It should be fine as long as I'm there." Erza spoke again breaking her glare from the pink and navy haired men. With a silent nod Wendy and Lucy usher the multi-colored hair girl in front of the request board making her pick one.

Corrin could feel the stress and looks she was getting on her so she randomly picked one and looked down at it.

Request

Monsters terrorizing villages

Request From: Willow Village

Reward: 120,000 Jewels

[There's a picture illustrated about the information showing the wreckage of the village]

"You sure?" Wendy asked only being answered with a nod. With a smile Lucy walks away informing the others which successfully distracts Natsu and Gray from both hugging and ripping each others face off.

"Corrin are you sure?" Gray asks bothering Corrin due to so many people if she was sure about something or other. "Yes Gray I am."

"We'll meet by the guild doors tomorrow at noon." Erza announces waving everyone away to either sleep-it's gotten darker than usual-or eat.

"Corrin?"

"Yes Gray?" She responds stopping her movement towards the infirmary beds to listen to her friend. "I'll make sure you don't wander off okay?" Laughing at his words she nods and heads off towards the infirmary with a smile.

"Natsu stop throwing up!" Begged the exceed that Corrin found out is named Happy. She also met the flying blue cat this morning and confused the girl because she's never seen an exceed before so you can't blame her much. She is finally back in her clothes that she wore when she met Gray the ruffle off-the-shoulder sleeves unsalvageable being replaced with thick straps making the shirt more durable in battle.

Oh yes the groups current situation; on a train heading a few towns over to Willow Village that's a mile away from Craucus so there's no train stop so once they get off at Craucus they're walking for a mile. "Wendy save me!" Natsu begged the small girl who at this point was blubbering apologies.

"This team is so..." Corrin trails off not knowing how finish until a certain ice mage finishes saying, "Unconventional? Weird?" "Yeah,"

"So apparently there's multiple villages being attacked it just seems that only Willow Village seemed to report it." Erza spoke analyzing the request for the third time. Corrin observed all the chaos going around her. Natsu hanging off of Lucy barfing every once in a while out the train window with Erza next to the pair. Wendy the small child is currently in between Gray and her with Happy sitting on the youngests' head.

"I'm gonna go look around," Corrin reports getting up and heading for the train hall. "I'll go with you Corrin." The scarlet-haired woman said rising and with a nod the two make their way into the next train car in silence until Erza spoke up. "So how exactly did you and Gray meet?" She questions with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, well we met in the storm a few days ago and after getting lost in the rain, nearly dying from a falling tree he brought me to Fairy Tail and I'll be staying there until the rain clears." Corrin responds looking out the window only to see rain and leaves plastered onto the glass. Erza's eyes widened as she hears her companions story. "You're telling me you two nearly died by a falling tree, but Gray wouldn't have been able to stop it in time especially in the dark so...did you stop it?" The warrior remembers how the rest of her and Team Natsu minus Gray saw the broken and ruined tree from when they were on their way back from their mission.

"What's your magic?" Erza asks her brown eyes looking at Corrin in curiosity. "I can explode things." She answers bluntly.

Looking over Corrin once more the scarlet haired woman picked up a tea kettle from a table close by and holds it in front of the younger. "Show me," Corrin looks at Erza in confusion, "I'm sorry?" "Show me." Her voice was stronger sounding a bit impatient.

Putting her index finger on the mid-section of the kettle Corrin makes a small magic circle. The circle goes red with engravings inside of it and a heartbeat after the circle was created she exploded the kettle getting tea all of the duo. Looking shocked Corrin raises her voice in an apology. "I'm sorry I didn't know it had anything in it." "It's quite alright," The S-Class wizard answers with a laugh an embarrassed grin never leaving her face, "I asked you to explode it. All you had done was do what I've asked you."

Looking at their wet and hot clothes and hair the two laughed not knowing what else to do.

The two continued walking, peering into the other train riders booths. "So explain your magic to me." Erza asks Corrin only laughs and answers happily as the two make their way towards the end of the train.

"So to sum it all up, bigger explosions I need to touch the magic circle and smaller ones I don't need to." Corrin finishes explaining as they made it to the end of the train. Turning around and heading back to their booth the scarlet warrior asked why she touched the kettle even though the explosion was small. The multi-colored hair girl simply answers, "I just wanted to is all."

Making their way back down the cart Corrin claps her hands "Now, tell me about your magic Titania."

"So that's it," With a laugh Team Natsu and Corrin Alabaster step off onto Craucus and before anyone can speak Natsu runs over to a bush and starts full on throwing up. "I told you this would happened." Lucy mentions recalling her bet with where her and Gray made a bet to what or where Natsu would throw up on. Corrin made a bet of her own after she found out about it.

"I guess it makes more sense that it is a bush," Gray grumbles paying 35 jewels to the blonde. "Well you shouldn't have said 'Someones head' and I shouldn't have said 'In a trash can'." Corrin says handing over her own 35 jewels to Lucy. "Corrin you're talking a lot more." Wendy speaks up observing the dark and marooned haired mage. "You are *bluurrrrgg* good job," Natsu calls from his vomit bush.

By dusk the rain turned to drizzle and the team went into the forest making their way to Willow Village. The path is unclear and the group is only following Erzas giant map of Fiore. Of course the entertainment of the evening is Gray and Natsu bickering starting a forest fire.

So now dear readers here we are watching our heroes walk towards Willow Village let's say...thirty minutes away. "Now we just need to take a left here," Erza instructs taking a turn at a tree covered in dead branches. "Are we there yet?" No answer "Are we there yet?" Again no answer "Oi Ice Face are we there yet?" Natsu's questioning started to turn to demands.

"Shut it Charcoal Face!"

"Gray please," "Natsu calm down," Corrin and Lucy speak the words at the same time trying to drag the boys away from each other.

Happy just floated around laughing at the four going to sit on Wendys head to calm down. "Come on all of you we still have ground to cover." Titania calls out. The four sprang away from each other three out of the four in fear of Erza Scarlets wrath. "Another twenty minutes right Erza?" Wendy pipes up rushing to the scarlet haired womans side, "If we keep going we'll get there in that time."

The group trekked on and just after the stars came out they arrived at the requesters home. The house was a bigger size than the rest so he must be wealthy and important with it's look of a light oak and a door painted white with windows lining the first and second floor. The houses around it were smaller with various types of wood and different colored doors, some with windows and some without. The strangest part is that some windows and doors were knocked in, gardens are trampled over and foot prints twisted into the ground.

"Who's gonna knock?" Corrin asks reverting back to her quiet state. With a soft smile towards the short girl Gray raises his pale fist and knocks on the door. "We already gave you half of our goods this month!" A voice shouted from inside obviously fear-stricken.

Exchanging looks Erza raises her voice calling into the house, "We're from Fairy Tail, we're the wizards that accepted your request." After she spoke it took three minutes for the terrified person to open the door but when he did the state he is in was concerning to say the least.

"Oh no, who did this to you?" Wendys soft voice went scarce at the sight of the man before her. He looked middle aged but his tired face made him look older. His brown hair is tussled and his somewhat fancy clothing looks damaged and unkempt. The man has a bruised nose and what seems to be a twisted arm. Completely ignoring the blunette the mans face looks relieved at the sight of the wizards. "Oh thank God finally help is here!"

He looked so happy but then he looked as if he forgot his place then ushered them in with Happy waiting outside at Lucy's request. "You may want to sit down since you probably want to know who you're dealing with." At his words Corrin and Gray sit on the loveseat and Lucy sits at the armchair with Natsu on its arm. Wendy sits on the frayed carpet while Erza stands still like a stone statue.

Continuing the man-mayor or leader as the team thought-rushed his words, "My name is Lafayette, the leader of this town and this issue has started about six months ago. This man named John a foreigner it seems came and made a deal and well it was they help us against the winters and natural disasters while they can take half of our stuff. Time went by and they became violent with my people and so I need you to save us. Please Fairy Tail."

"I thought there were multiple villages being targeted." Erza observes remembering the request form. "Ah well you see they've made it obvious to us that they don't collect things on their own and we've seen them carrying things that we don't give them so we can only assume."

"Erza didn't the request state that these people are monsters?" Speaking up Corrin checks this over and gets a nod from the warrior. Before another word could be uttered Lafayette speaks up again his words overflowing as usual "They aren't human! They don't behave like that even though they were born like people they don't have sympathy or empathy." Ignoring the confused looks Natsu gave the man when he said 'sympathy' and 'empathy' Lucy closes the deal and like that the Fairy Tail members and Corrin wait until dawn because that's when John and his men were going to take the supplies once again.

"So what's up?" The blue exceed, Happy floats down onto Natsu's shoulder asking his simple question. And of course his only reply is"We're gonna beat up some bad guys,"

 **(While I'm writing this entire story I'm listening to the entire soundtrack to Hamilton. No joke. So yeah Lafayette and John were names I decided to add in. I haven't watched the musical so I don't know how significant John is so yeah...till next time** )


	4. Chapter 4

Camping out while being exhausted is difficult. Trying not to fall asleep is even more difficult. Natsu, Happy and Wendy fell asleep on the wrecked ground and Corrin was right behind them since she was so used to sleeping on uncomfortable surfaces due to her previous traveling.

"Hey, hey wake up," A familiar voice is whispering to her and looking up Corrin realizes that it's Gray trying to keep her awake. Rubbing her eyes she mumbles a response, "I haven't fallen asleep quite...yet." Yawning she stares at the sun rising in the distance closing the time between peace and the fight that their group is going to have to fight. The group is just outside of the village waiting to get the job done.

"You know the request form is very different compared to what this guy is asking right?" Gray asks pulling out the form from one of the bags Erza brought with them. "Of course, it's like this guy is so terrifying that-the money." Corrin cuts herself off eyes widening in realization. Seeing Grays confused look she continues explaining, "So if it was just monsters terrorizing multiple villages the payment seems somewhat reasonable but because it's an actual mercenary group type it should cost more."

"So they should be paying us more?"

"Exactly,"

"Lucy will be happy about hearing that since she's always scrambling to get rent in on time." The ice wizard ends his sentence with a laugh but is cut off with the sound of heavy footsteps being heard. Trying to wake up Natsu and Wendy with Lucy and Happy waking up quickly and getting their magic at the ready.

"Where's Erza?" Lucy asks looking around failing to find the red head. "I thought she went on patrol incase they showed up early." Gray informed failing to inform her about where she currently is.

With the two talking the group which is now fully awake failed to see John and his men approach. "So this is what that man tried to launch at us, a bunch of fairies and a random girl." The first to speak-John-sneered at the group pointing his sword at Corrin his sneer stretching further across his face if that was possible.

In the blink of an eye the stand still turned into an icey whirlwind when Gray decided to make the first move creating an ice floor. Natsu followed him up creating a fire tornado from his palm aiming at the group of people successfully getting out eight of them. There are still thirty-two left.

Lucy summons Taurus and fights alongside him with her whip while Wendy is clearing people away with her wind.

Corrin however well is a bit interesting, yeah she went after John right away and went sword to dagger with him immediately not using her own magic quite yet. He slashes, she parries. She swings left, he blocks then jabs. She dodges and he jabs again. He nicks her arm then knocks the blade from her hand sending it skidding a few feet away. John swings down with his sword and Corrin dodges and when he tries to jab she takes her middle three finger on her right hand and creates tiny magical circles on each of her finger pads then proceeds to slide her fingers onto the blade successfully shattering it.

"Wh-what?" He looks so confused and with an excited glint in her eye Corrin responds with, "I may not be a fairy but I'm not some girl."

As she was about to go for her long dagger on the ground she gets slammed to the side falling onto the cracked ground. Looking up she see's a woman who looks at least ten years older than her ten inches taller and she has magic. 'Oh no' Staring at her that was all Corrin could think as the giant woman picked her up by her shirt strap.

"Buh-bye!" Pulling her fist back the younger watches as the giant womans fist is covered in water and right as the arm was about to launch at her she's dropped on the ground and the giant is nowhere to be seen. "What?"

"Corrin c'mon get up!" Being pulled up the girl notices that Gray was the one that saved her with creating a block of ice and shoving it into the woman. "I'm fine, where's Erza?" Getting up the Corrin wipes her forehead only feeling a small trickle of blood coming from it. The wizard shakes his head not being able to see anything properly due to the commotion around them.

The duo saw Natsu take out three more guys with Lucy taking out two and Wendy taking out another two now in the air with Happy supporting her.

Feeling something slam into her side Corrin falls onto the ground with the sight of tree roots staring right back at her. 'So these people are a mix of regular people and wizards' Struggling in the roots that were starting to wrap around her Corrin looks up to see Gray fight the man that seems to have attacked her.

Looking up was a mistake because the next thing the explosion wizard knew she is wrapped up in roots with them crawling up her shoulders.

Wiggling her body she uses her magic creating a large magic circle big enough to encase the entirety of the roots and kicked the roots trying to touch the circle. "Ah!" The roots got to the young mages neck and starts to wrap itself around her neck. "G-Gray," Turning around the ice wizard pushed the woman a distance away and runs to his friend trying to break the tightening roots and breaks a section of it.

Sucking a breath in Corrin slams her right foot the roots exploded taking out a few bystanders with it. Lifting her up for the second time since the battle began Gray blows away a few more of Johns people. Taking a quick survey the young wizard says, "Eight left. Eight left and Erza still isn't here." The thought of a missing Titania started to worry the two with a wave of fire Natsu takes out half of them and Lucy with Taurus take out the rest, poor Wendy exhausted stayed in the air with Happy until the fight was over.

And finally the dust settled and the Fairy Tail members and the girl who always loses her way win the fight.

Slamming open Lafayettes door the six run in shouting for their friend.

"Erza?"

"Erzaaaaaaaaaaaa,"

"Erza where are you!"

"Oh I hope she's okay."

"She's fine I guarantee it Wendy."

"ERzA!1!"

Looking down Lucy tells Gray to put his clothes on and they decided to split up to look for their friend. Of course Gray and Natsu tore up Lafayettes house.

"I'll stay with here with Natsu to question Lafayette, Wendy stick with Happy look in the sky for her and Corrin, Gray you two search around the forest." Lucy spit fired orders sending the groups off. Marching off into the trees the pair start calling for Erza getting nothing as a response. "Well where could she be,"

The two crept on in silence searching for the S-Class wizard walking around the perimeter of the village.

"You owe us more money!" She shouts making Natsu hold her back before she gouged his eyes out. "Luce calm down!"

"No the payment has to be raised, we took care of their problem which was nothing like it was in the request. Imagine how much food you can get with the extra money Natsu!" When Lucy finished her sentence Natsu let go of her letting her jet into Lafayette who looked terrified then followed in her attack.

"Please, please stop! I'll raise it!"

"We want triple the original pay," Lucy demanded her yellow locks getting into her face. Lafayette shakes his head mumbling incoherrant words. "What was that?"

"I-I said I can only pay you double," He whimpered. With a huff the salmon haired man and blonde female recede from the middle aged man and mumbled curses under their breaths. "I bet Erza could get even more than triple." Natsu mumbles the thought of all that food going to waste upsetting him. "Yeah," She agreed.

"Any sight of Erza?"

"Sorry Happy, maybe she's more West. Let's try heading there."

"Aye sir!"

"So that's how you met Erza, huh?" Corrin raises her eyebrow at the story looking around for the scarlet haired woman. "Yeah it was really weird but Natsu was even worse..." Gray trails off ready to launch into another story when a snapping sound caught their attention.

Immediately Corrin cups her hands around her mouth and calls "Erza come out it's us!" The sound continued and getting closer it sounded more like metal on metal. 'Fighting,'

Walking into the clearing the two see Erza finishing off a man with twin swords. The moment he falls they run over to her. "Erza what happened?" Approaching the warrior Gray asked her this and all she did was give him a look as if saying 'What do you think?'. Taking a step back Corrin sees the clothes and gear the older woman is wearing. She's dressed in cat ears with cheetah print and armor on her arms and legs, black shorts and a belt holding twin swords.

"What is that?" She questions looking around; there's bodies everywhere and Erza hardly looked damaged 'She couldn't have taken all these hits without being damaged...could she?' Recalling her own fight the 5'6" teen wraps her arms around herself feeling embarrassed at her own results.

"This," The sound of Erzas voice catches her attention "This is my Flight Armor. I used it because I was outnumbered by countless of them, some wizards and some not." Gray speaks up looking unhappy and his voice backing it up, "That must have been what's left of Johns men, we took care of them and Lucy and Natsu are taking care of increasing the pay."

"We were a ripped off a bit weren't we?" Erza spoke a false smile on her face "Now let's get back."

Signaling to Wendy and Happy that they found their friend by sending shards of ice high into the air then exploding them the three head back to Lafayette's home.

"So we good?" Gray asks spectating the view of Lucy straddling their requestor while Natsu hits him. Raising a shaky hand Lafayette gives them the thumbs up and gave the money right out of his pocket. 'These people are going to get me into legal trouble' Corrin thinks with a laugh watching the exchange.

"So Corrin now that you've seen what we do even though that it had gone out of hand, what do you say?"

"Huh?"

The scenery rushes past as the team were sitting in the train booth once again this time heading towards the Fairy Tail guild hall. "Will you join Fairy Tail?" Erza clarifies raising her head so that her brown eyes looks at Corrins blue-grey. "Oh," Her eyes widen in realization "I haven't thought about it." Titania studies her companion simply stating "If you haven't thought about your decision how do you feel about being alone. No allies, no one to trust, danger everywhere."

"Erza that's a bit-" "Nonsense," She cuts Gray off her gaze never leaving Corrins face. The group of seven is left in a tense silence, Natsu and Happy already passed out. "I don't like being alone," The Explosion Wizard responds "I like having people that can help me, save me even" Her thoughts go back to when Gray helped her out of the roots and bought her time "I like having a place that I can go back to and a place that even though I'll always lose my way getting to it I can just look up and there it is." She says this with a laugh. 'I really do love these fairys' She thinks wondering how much trouble she'll get into if she stays.

"So join Fairy Tail Corrin. We all have our stories, our own reasons why we came and joined but we've never regretted it once." At this point Erza's standing with her hand now stuck out. "What do you say: Corrin of no guild?" The multi-colored hair girl stands up and responds. "Don't say I don't have a guild again," She shakes Erzas hand and with that Corrin became family.

"Now all we've got to do is get you the guild mark and it'll all be official." The familiar voice of Gray says who had been watching with Wendy and Lucy the girls having tears in their eyes. "We have so many people we want you to meet!" Lucy exclaims joining in with congratulating their newest-unofficial-member.

They were all laughing together until Wendy took Corrin a few feet away from Team Natsu. The bluenette stops them and picks up the olders right hand. "Your fingers are bruised Corrin," Her voice is quiet yet confident poking at the girls last four fingers. Corrin is left watching as the healer takes some guaze and wraps it around each individual finger on the right hand except the destructors thumb.

"There, all done." She mumbles with finality ripping away the last piece of guaze from its roll and then tucking it back into her dress.

"Thanks Wendy," Is the only thing Corrin can say flexing her fingers. "Now c'mon!" Wendy grabs her left hand and drags her back to the group where they were still celebrating.

Sadly the celebrating had to come to a stand still when the train halted and they had to go back to the Fairy Tail hall. But lets just say the group caused less than a giant amount of damage to the town on their way back.

"Guess who's joining Fairy Tail!" Natsu yells bursting through the doors to guild hall catching everyone's attention. "...hi." Corrin says loud enough to hear, her gaze fixated on the unknown faces and people getting shy all over again.

"Oh so she agreed!" Shouted Mira behind the bar moving away from it and bounding over and then wrapping her arms around Corrin squeezing the life out of her. "...yeah...can't...breathe..." She whispered to the blue eyed woman. "Oh I'm so sorry Corrin!" Quickly Mirajane lets go of the girl ushering her to the bar "Let's get you your guild mark huh?"

Pulling something out of a shelf in the bar Mira approaches the taller woman giving a gentle smile. "Now Corrin where would you like your guild mark?"

"I guess on my right wrist," Corrin answered eerily calm sticking out her right arm, bandages and wrist showing in the light. Mira's smile only grows wider as she stamps the mark on her, the bottom of the guild mark facing her. Looking down Corrin smiles as she sees the color of her mark. "Mahogany," (Red mahogany I figured it would be a better color than plain mahogany)

"Hey it's red!" Natsu shouts in excitement being followed by Lucys, Wendys and Miras comments. The mark shown beautifully against Corrins fair skin and she looks down at herself laughing a bit. "Hey the color matches the rest of ya *hic*" A brown haired woman commented from a seat away wearing brown pants and a blue bikini top. "Exactly," Agreeing the newest member continues laughing happy with her decision.

"Now we've got to have you meet everyone!" Exclaims Gray grabbing Corrins unmarked wrist and leading her up a flight of stairs pulling her up the railing forcing her to balance on it. "Hey everyone," Gray shouts catching the entire guilds attention even grabbing some people milling outside of the still open doors. "This is Corrin Alabaster, our new member!"

Cheers erupted almost immediately with people coming up to congratulate her and even more booze broke out with Cana-as Corrin found out was the brunette-drank most of it with everyone getting tipsy or drunk.

"So this is Fairy Tail partying?" The newest member watching everyone as she swings her feet on the railing her black pants and tall brown boots swaying hitting the wood every once and awhile. "Yes indeed it is," Another unfamiliar voice states startling the girl. Turning around she sees a short old man clad in orange and a hat and realizes that he's the one that spoke to her.

"Oh um hi," Corrin says for what seems to be the second or third time today. "You must be the newest member, Corrin Alabaster I assume," After taking her nod as a time to keep speaking he continues while hopping up next to her "I'm Makarov Dreyar I'm the master of this guild." At his words the youngers eyes widens and scrambles an apology for not knowing who he was. "You're a traveler from what I hear and some travelers learn everything while others learn how to survive but don't gain any outside knowledge."

"Thanks?" It was the only thing she could say being confused and not knowing what to say. With a chuckle Master Makarov spoke again, "Welcome to Fairy Tail Corrin."


	5. Chapter 5

It's been five months since Corrin joined Fairy Tail and she moved into the girl dorms at the Fairy Tail Residency and joins Team Natsu every once and awhile but mostly does jobs on her own to keep her apartment and feed herself. She's opened herself up more and became friends with most people in the guild hall while becoming greater friends with Team Natsu especially with the person who brought her there all those months ago: Gray Fullbuster.

Sounds like a lot right? Well maybe it is but on the bright side Corrin got lost a whole lot less.

"Corrin!" Now let's get back to the story.

"Corrin c'mon!" Turning around the woman sees Natsu hopping up and down in excitement. "What?" She asked not knowing what the fire wizard meant "Gray you didn't tell her?" He sounded pissed and so did the man in question when he responded saying "Of course I didn't tell her, the request involves a maze!" The retort only launched the two into another fight.

"I see Gray didn't tell you about the newest request." Lucy states coming to sit next to Corrin. The girl nods only saying, "I guess so. Tell me about the request,"

"Well it entails that there's a maze and somewhere in it is a possession of the requestor that they want destroyed." The blonde explains as if repeating the notice exactly. The older gets up and slightly shakes her head "No thanks I'm not good with that type of stuff." "Exploding things? You're the one for the job since it needs to be blown up and not burned or sliced." Lucys arguments logic is sound and with a sigh Corrin nods saying that she'll do it.

"I'll make sure you don't wander off okay?" 'Maybe he'll still do that,' She wonders looking towards the ice wizard as he and Natsu hug each other in fear as Erza yells at the duo. "Come on let's go!" Lucy shouts to the boys tugging Corrin along heading for the door. "But she gets lost easily!" Gray shouts back "We'll make sure she doesn't get lost," Wendy says following the group. "...ok," Sighing in defeat Gray follows everyone heading away from the train and into a mountain trail.

"Okay so we need to go down hill here." Erza instructs looking at the map in her hand going right down hill instead of left uphill. Gray watches Corrins back like a hawk as she follows Wendy down the rocks making sure that she gets down safe.

For the most part the hike was quiet take away the bickering from Gray and Natsu that happened every ten minutes or so. The sound of rocks tumbling halted the entire team and looking down they see Wendy five feet below them her feet balanced on small rocks with Corrin heaving her out of the hole by pulling on the smaller girls hand.

"Are you okay Wendy?" The bluenettes savior asks checking of the girl after she made it to the end of the trail safely. "Yes, thank you." Wendy mumbles her face blazing in embarrassment from getting into trouble. "Corrin you really do have great agility," Erza comments remembering from past events how easily the multi-color haired girl could slink into trees and do gymnastics fairly easily. "I'm not muscular so while I was on my own I made myself able to do things like that whether it be for my magic or my long dagger." Corrin responded patting the sheath where her dagger sat ready to be used. Was her explanation the first time aftere someone noticed which was about a month after she officially became a member of Fairy Tail.

Since then Corrins skills with her long dagger increased thanks to Erza helping her and though she wasn't as good with a blade as the scarlet warrior she could hold her own a whole lot better.

Hiking through the trail that the mountains led to the team were close to their destination when it became dusk.

"Let's set up camp for the night," Titania suggested already dragging a pile of logs to create a circle for a fire pit. "I guess we're camping out," Gray observed speaking to Corrin who just nods and goes to find a place to sleep. "This'll be a long night." The ice wizard stated raising his arms over his head and yawning.

The stars show bright cutting into the darkness being supported by the fire that Natsu created watching over Team Natsu and their companion. Though most are asleep with the exception of Lucy sitting as lookout there's only Gray and Corrin sitting on the opposite sides of the fire.

The two sit watching the fire quietly listening to the crickets and the sparks going off with a quiet click. The silence is broken when Gray speaks "Why'd you come?" He spoke in a whisper in order to not have Lucy eavesdropping on their conversation. "What do you mean," Corrin mutters not acknowledging that she knows why he's asking.

"You know how you get lost easily so why did you agree to come?" He was trying to make a point. "I understand that," She paused waiting to see if he would say anything. Nothing "But you told me awhile back that you would make sure I wouldn't get lost so I'm hoping that you can still do that."

Gray didn't respond this time but instead lifted himself off the ground and moved to next to Corrin, so close that their sides were brushing against each other with each breath. "I'm just worried," He confessed eyes not leaving the fire "Don't be," Corrin mutters putting her head on his broad shoulder. "How are you so sure that you won't get lost?" He asks. It takes a few minutes for her to respond again , so long that he begins to wonder if she fell asleep.

But she responds stating, "I have you." In the next few minutes Gray calmed down his blushing face and before he tried to speak again the ice wizard notices how even her breathing became. 'She's asleep,' He thought a small smile spreading across his face as he puts his head over hers drifting into sleep.

Corrin woke up to poking on her side. Groaning she pries open her eyes and sees a pink ball of fluff with a stick. "Natsu what do you want?" She grumbles turning on her side trying to get warmth in the softness next to her. "Well if you would stop cuddling up to Ice Cube we can leave!" The dragon slayer starts laughing and shooting her eyes open Corrin rolls a few feet away from the body of Gray and use her hand to catapult her further away.

Feet hitting the ground Corrin looks down and starts walking away fighting back a blush creeping up her face. After moving away a few feet a hand snatches her wrist and a voice catches her attention. "Corrin you're wandering off," It's Gray pulling her along with the rest of the group who started to move on. Even a few minutes into the trek Grays grip is still on his friends wrist tugging her along.

"We should be arriving soon," Titania announces cutting into the hushed conversations between the group. Moments after she spoke giant hedges appear in sight so tall they are towering over some of the trees. Going around the green bushes the team finds the entrance to the maze ready to head in. "So what does the requestors possession look like?" Corrin speaks her voice quiet.

"I guess it doesn't look like a giant bush," Lucy responds giving a bemused chuckle. Turning around Erza looks over at everyone her eyebrow raises itself at the sight of Grays grip on Corrins wrist. "We don't know what this possession is but it has to be important. There's no implication of where it is either so we're going to split up and look around the maze in pairs." Erzas eyes sweep around the teens around her until she speaks again. "Wendy and Corrin, Lucy and Natsu, Gray and I will be together." Her words were spoken with the tone of finality leaving no room for argument.

Grays grip tightened on Corrins wrist and she had to put her other hand on his forearm in order to make him release her wrist. Giving him a soft smile Corrin moves to Wendy's side and starts walking with the bluenette into the maze with everyone behind them. Corrin wouldn't let it show but she is quite nervous because of her past experience with being led astray.

The canopy around them felt like stone castle walls and gave a sense of intimidation. 'I wonder where that possession is, I don't even know a whole lot about the request but I'm sure I know just as much as everyone else.' "Corrin," Wendy's voice cuts into the olders reverie. "Yeah"

"Are you and Gray together?" Her question is so innocent and yet Corrin got so utterly confused. "What do you mean?" Corrin asks stopping to talk. "Well he's so protective of you I just figured-"

"Oh no it's just that the both of us are nervous because I tend to get lost a lot." Corrin cuts Wendy off with a laugh and with a wary look towards their surroundings she gets them to start walking again. "Wendy without marking our trail would you be able to get us back out because of your dragon slayer magic?" She asks the bluenette who nods and gives a short replying simply stating, "I can get the scent of the outside of these hedges and lead us out."

The two went quiet after that, searching for the requestors possession.

Let's cut to our favorite Ice and S-Class wizards who are having quite the interesting conversation.

As their feet hit the grass and they take a right around the hedges Erza speaks. "What's your relationship with Corrin?"  
"What do you mean?" Gray asks a question instead of answering hers making the warrior sigh in contempt. "Are you two friends or together?" Finally understanding what she meant Grays face flushed pink and he waves his arms around in denial.

"Erza that's ridiculous we're just friends!" He dends voice rising with each word "I would hope so," Titania replies "Juvia would get very angry if you two were together." Grays pace slowed but still took a left around another hedge "What does that mean?" 'He really is oblivious,' She thought a sweat drop appearing on the side of her face.

Shaking her head towards the boy the scarlet woman walked ahead leading them through the maze slowly yet surely leading them to the center of the giant maze. As their feet continue from the grass to a stone circle they find it completely empty. All that could be seen is a circle of hedges with openings leading to grassy pathways and the smooth circular center of it all.

"So it wasn't here." Gray sighs in annoyance, his mind going back to Corrin and how easily she can get lost and easier if Wendy lets her eyes wander at a crossroad and doesn't look at her. "It seems so. Let's go through here then," Erza says heading across the clearing her metal boots making a clanking sound on the stone floor.

"I'm done!"

"Natsu stop it!" Lucy shouts at the dragon slayer as he attempts to burn down the hedges. Breaking out of Lucy's tight grip he burns one of the bushes but the second a branch of it to dust the entire hedge rejuvenated itself making it look like nothing ever attacked it. "These hedges are magic," She mumbles rubbing her arms in nervousness. At the sound of growling she turns her head only to see Natsu burning the ground in frustration. The grass had the same effect as the hedges.

"This is so annoying!" Natsu started shouting while uselessly trying to catch things on fire. "There's no point in getting mad Natsu we'll just have to go through the maze." Lucy told him even though all she wanted to do was comfort him. With a huff the fire dragon slayer grabs his friends hand and drags her through the maze taking random turns at some points reaching dead ends.

By this point the couple got so frustrated they started to shout at the sky and hit anything in sight. And yes, Lucy did hit Natsu a few times. If any ordinary person came around a corner and found them they would run away or call a mental asylum but instead they kicked and hit and hollered and nobody came. Until Natsu's foot came into contact with a metal box. The second his toes hit it a loud bang was heard and he brought his foot up and clutched it with his hands trying to squeeze out the pain.

"Natsu what did you hit?" Lucy sounded panicked and looked around where he had made contact with the metal box. When she found it the blonde pulled it out from the hedge and brought it into her arms. Opening the small metal box which may I say is quite heavy Lucy saw tons of documents and other object that she couldn't recognize.

"What is this?" She whispered looking inside the box with curiosity. Looking over her shoulder Natsu shakes his head "I don't know but this has to be it so let's get it to Corrin." Nodding her head the two go through the maze trying to find the exit wandering blindly.

"Wendy it's getting dark we should get back to the entrance, continue the search tomorrow." Corrin advises turning to the smaller girl. With a small nod Wendy turns around and starts walking sniffing the air to find their path. "This way," Wendy's small voice says walking away from Corrin and taking random twists and turns nearly losing the explosion wizard a few times.

"The others should be on their way back too right?" She asks the dragon slayer glancing wearily towards the color of the sky. No matter how pretty she thought the sight of dusk was Corrin couldn't shake the feeling of the unknown from where they walked.

"We're almost there." The bluenette reports after what was probably hours of backtracking. She was right though because soon they appeared out of the hedges and onto open space where Natsu and Lucy were waiting for them with a fire already lit. Approaching the couple Corrin notices the metal box in Luce's hands.

"Lucy what's that?" She asks startling the two. Jumping to their feet Lucy shoves the box in the girls hands and then backed up a few feet. "It's the possession, we found the initials of the requestor on it." The blonde explains pointing to the side of the box where initials reading 'A. ' were carved into it.

Turning the box so the lid was facing her Corrin opens it being greeted with the sight of documents and other miscillenius objects. "What is all this?" She asks looking at the blonde while sitting down. "It's the possession," Lucy repeated looking uneasily at the contents of the box.

'Why would they want us to destroy this if it's just a bunch of stuff?' Corrin didn't understand the situation, no one did. While waiting for Gray and Erza to arrive the sort the contents finding a bunch of documents dating births and deaths along with people personal information, letters and objects that they couldn't figure out what they did or were. "So are you gonna explode it?" Natsu asks looking at the three girls from where he sat by the fire.

"No, not yet."

"We'll take this to Master Makarov and see what he knows then finish the job." Erza stated handing the metal box back to Corrin.

Erza and Gray came back at dawn and since then the group had been deciding what to do with the box. Should they destroy it like the requestor wanted or is it important enough to bring to Makarov first and see what he thinks? They decided the latter even though Natsu didn't completely agree, Corrin is the only one that can really destroy the box and she refused.

They went back through the forest trail and through the mountains and into the guild hall marching up to the stairs and into their masters office.

"Old man!" Natsu shouted bursting through his door who was luckily on his own. Raising his head Makarov looks at the group expectantly and Corrin places the metal box on his desk the lid off while Erza was asking him just what exactly is in the box.

"Let me see..." The old man trails off while looking at each of the documents that they all read. Some they understood others they couldn't even comprehend the meaning of the words. Looking over the contents of both the documents and the objects his face paled.

"Master what's wrong?" Lucy asked watching his face in concern. "This person was from a group of bad people and it seems like," He pauses, shuddering "it seems that he was reaching out to someone but they stopped communication and one of the two people wants this gone to be safe." After Makarov finished explaining he pushed the contents of the box towards Corrin "Destroy it Corrin," He demanded giving her a hardened look.

"But Makarov-" He cut off her protest shouting "Corrin as your Master I need you to destroy these." Corrin went quiet for a moment before saying something. It was so quiet that no one but the two dragon slayers heard and they didn't want her to repeat it to their enraged master.

"What?" At Makarovs questioning the two knew that Corrin was gonna get in trouble. "What happens if I don't?" She raises her head and meets his glare with her own. 'She really is reckless' Lucy thought watching the exchange with a sweat drop. "Consequences," He answers "Tell me why I-" Her voice is cut off with the sound of an explosion coming from the guild hall.

"What was that?" Wendy piped up looking nervous. "Corrin," Makarov said putting the contents back in the metal box "You have to destroy these things, box included. That sound is the sound of the people searching for the owner of these items and it just so happens that they've found us." As he speaks heavy footsteps are heard thundering up the stairs and onto the second floor.

"I'll hold them off with Natsu we'll see if we can buy you enough time." Erza steps forward volunteering the two and steering Natsu to the hall with her. Not even seconds later the sounds of fighting were heard with the clash of steel.

"Come on Corrin do it." This time Gray was asking her and giving in Corrin gives Makarov the look as if she was saying 'Explain this later' and balanced the box on both of her hands. Mumbling a few words that were incoherrant to everyone in the room they watched as Corrin created a magic circle that went right through the center of the box with tiny engravings going throughout the entire circle.

In a snap the circle disappeared replaced by a huge boom looking down the only thing left showing the metal box was ever there is a few scrap pieces of the box and the now red tinged hands of Corrin. "Are you okay child?" Master Makarov asked looking at Corrin with concern. With a small nod she headed towards the door and opened it, long dagger drawn.

The moment she stepped out she was drawn into a battle with a mage who used fire. Quickly sheathing her long dagger Corrrin used a handspring to avoid a column of fire being shot at her. Spinning around she sees a man with long black hair with matching eyes and olive skin wearing all black with a black mark covering half of his face.

Catching Corrin off guard the man sends another spiral of fire towards her and she narrowly avoids it. Turning toward him Corrin puts small magic circles on sections of his body and released the seal causing explosions to ring out across his body. With him down the woman goes closer to him and took the hilt of her dagger to knock him unconscious.

Spikes petrude from the wood around her and running from them Corrin steps onto the railing and jumps off landing on a particular giant woman. She had bobbed red hair and wears a revealing black dress with the same mark as the man before her showing on her back. Jumping away from her Corrin notices that she was making tree routes come from the ground. 'De ja vu?' The smaller girl thought with a cocked eyebrow.

The woman's attention went from her opponent and onto the girl that landed on her. She sicked the vines onto the girl who both dodged and exploded them. With a growl the red head she sent even more her way arching them up with the ends spiked enough to cut into flesh. The vines rain down on her and she couldn't get rid of all of them. Corrin didn't feel any hit her.

"Hey lady, I'm your opponent remember?" A bulky man who bared the Fairy Tail guild mark appeared before both of the women his long black spiked hair unrecognizable to Corrin. Looking up Corrin sees that the vines she couldn't kill were wrapped around his arm. 'Wait but that isn't...'

It wasn't an arm but in fact metal.


	6. Chapter 6

"Geheehee," Is what he the man says ripping up the vines and charging at the red headed woman. He jumps in the air and uses the metal hammer he has as a hand to slam it down on her. She dodges and sends more vines at him on which he crushed once again.

This time she smiles and Corrin goes into action before the man could get hurt. Gripping her long dagger Corrin jumps off of one of the tables and slices down on the single razor sharp vine that was heading right for the iron users head. With a tisk the woman starts to send a mirage of vines at the two wizards when Corrin runs towards them while also jumping in front of her companion. While in the air in front of the black haired male Corrin made a large magic circle that is a striking red making the man behind her stop and stare.

Just as the vines past through the circle Corrin shouted something and an explosion emitted so loud that it caught nearby fighters attention and the dust and decay from the vines shot everywhere. Including Corrin. With her casting the spell almost directly in front of her while she was in the air the explosion shot her backwards making the black spikey haired man having to catch her.

He turned around the second he caught her letting what is left of the debris hit him instead of her. When the dust settled most of the intruders left and the rest were finishing their fight. "Who are you Maroon?" The man asked looking down at her. 'Maroon? Oh my hair' Corrin thought to herself figuring out the nickname.

"Oh um it's Corrin, Corrin Alabaster." She mumbled looking up at him. "Oh so you're that girl that joined a few months ago." He spoke and then did his creepy laugh "The name's Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox." Gajeel grins letting her go and helping her stand. "Thanks Gajeel," Corrin mumbles stepping away from him.

"No problem Maroon,"

"Maroon?" She asks again this time to the giver-of-the-nickname. "Your hair and clothes," He stated simply doing another of his weird laughs. "Corrin?" A voice called out. Turning around she spots a familiar head of navy hair. Turning back to Gajeel for a quick second Corrin sees him talking to Levy whiling fixing a table. "Gray are you okay?" She asks seeing her friend run up to her.

"Yeah I guess they wanted the box and when they couldn't find it they up and left." Gray responded checking over his friends for any injuries she could have gotten. He grabbed her red hands and held them while looking for anything else. "Gray I'm fine," Corrin tried to reassure him only making his grip on her hands-that are in a sensitive state-tighten making her wince in pain.

Seeing her wince Gray immediately lets go and goes on rambling apologies. "Gray it's okay I'm fine." She insisted letting go of her friends hands. "Anyways," She mumbles "I met Gajeel today,"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, after I jumped off the railing I landed on his opponent so we fought her together." Corrin finishes with a small chuckle. The ice wizards eyes widen as if he's realized something "Wait so-so you-of course you were responsible for that big explosion!" He exclaims after fiddling with his words. After a few more minutes of talking Corrin makes sure that her long dagger is back in her sheath and then the two help with fixing the guild all.

"Ah," Corrin hisses dropping a slab of wood and Gray seeing her struggle calls Wendy over to check on her. "How did you manage to fight like this?" He asks while Wendy uses some of her healing magic on the older's hands. "Adrenaline I guess." She mumbles back.

"I'm sorry that I can't use more magic on you," Wendy apologizes "but I'm afraid there's some people with worse injuries so I need to use it on them." While the bluenette pulls some guaze from her dress Corrin nods in understanding.

"I'm going to need gloves one of these days," She comments with Gray responding "Yeah well you'll probably need another pair five minutes after you got the first." The three of them laugh and Wendy puts the guaze away looking for another patient to help. "Fairy Tail we have a mission!" A loud voice boomed resonating throughout the broken guild hall.

"We have evil in our mists and we're going to beat them!" It was Makarov crying out his declaration.

"Fairy Tail the people who have attacked us was looking for documents and items that belonged to a A. who had sensitive material to a very dangerous operation. Thanks to Team Natsu and Corrin we've retrieved and destroyed these materials, but they tracked it down and attacked us because they assumed that we still had an intact box." Makarov explained the situation and then began to make plans of what they should do.

"I've been thinking and I know that even though we don't have everything explaining the situation I have," He pauses and pulls something out of his pocket "I have this." What Makarov presents is a map writing all over this. "This is a document that the council retrieved and gave to me considering Fairy Tail seemed to be a strong enough guild to handle it if the threat actually arose. It didn't until today."

He pauses gauging all of his children's faces checking for their reactions. What he is greeted with is faces of confusion and determination. "I have a plan. Anyone willing will head to this spot on the map, they'll check up on the area and see if there's any activity in that area. If there is," Master Makarov sighs "report back to a base camp that you'll set up. Under no circumstances you will go in on your own. You all go in together or you won't go in at all." He hands the map with writing to Mira who was standing next to him. He whispers something to her then goes back into his office.

"Okay so who's willing to go into the unknown?" She asks this with a sickly sweet smile. Almost everyone in the guild hall raises their hands and Mira lets out a sigh as if she knew this would happen. "Cana," She calls to the brunette who had been checking if the alchohol had been broken from the fight. "Huh?" Cana asks tilting her head up "Please use your cards to pick who will stay at home base and then pick three other groups for who will search for the operation."

Following her instructions Cana takes a map from behind the bar and then tacks it to the wall and fishes out her stack of cards. "Alright, raise your hands if you wanna go?" She asks and taking account of who was willing to go Cana steps back and says something. Raising her arm and throwing four cards at the board "C'mon base!"

The cards hit on the map making a thud and when Cana picks them up she calls the names of the faces she sees on the faces of each card. "Alright so for people staying at the base of operations: Levy, Wendy, Mira and Elfman!" Each name she called nodded their heads and a faint "Man!" was heard from the other side of the guild.

'Alright, now for team...one!" She shouts this time throwing two cards a the board. They hit above and to the left of the base team. Plucking each one out Cana grins as she calls out the names "The two for team one is Erza of course and...Natsu." Wiggling her eyes she draws four more cards and slams them onto the map.

Taking the cards from the paper she cracks a smile again this time wider and more mischevious. "Alright so the second team is...drumroll please...Gray, Corrin, Juvia and Gajeel!" An awkward silence spread the guild knowing Juvia's reaction to Corrin and Gray being close. "Gray-Sama!" Juvia's voice rang through the guild hall crashing into the ice wizard and engulfing him into a hug.

"Woah!" A~nd he went toppling.

"Alright kiddos now for the last team!" Cana cuts in pulling out three more cards. "Drumroll please... it is: Bisca, Alzack and Freed!" Silence ensued as everyone went with their group and approached the map with Cana sitting in front of it.

"Alright teams gather your things we leave at dawn." Mira's voice rang out around the guild hall.

The night is lit up by stars when Gray drops Corrin off at her dorm.

"Night Gray" She says turning around and giving a quick hug to her friend. "Yeah see you tomorrow Corrin." He responds waving her off and walking towards his own home.

'Tomorrow we're gonna find out what the hell is going on.'

The guild hall members met outside of the guild to see their friends off. The sun is rising painting the sky around their friends glow and surround them as if they were angels. "Be careful my children and come back safe." Makarov said his goodbyes with the rest of the guild and wave off the groups of people that were chosen by the cards.

"We'll all come back safe and sound." Erza promised before she turned around and lead everyone towards their destination. When they were all a mountain and a hill away was when Mira and Erza allowed everyone their first break. "Alright everyone we're going to set up some food so just relax and enjoy!" Mirajane called out displaying an array of food.

While everyone ran towards the meal Team Two sat by themselves thinking of what little they know but of how important this is. "This is ridiculous," Corrin mumbles to herself "I hear ya Maroon." Came a deep voice next to her.

"What do you think Gray-Sama?" Juvia asks basically wiggling her way onto the wizards lap. "I think I'm gonna get some food!" He shouts bolting up and running towards the piles of food. The bluenette goes tumbling and lands in a heap in front of the dragon slayer and explosion mage.

"Are you okay Juvia?" Corrin asks tilting her head watching as the woman ran following her Gray-Sama. "She really is in love with him." She mutters laying down on the grass moving around her with every stroke of the wind.

"Yeah it was love at first sight for her, not so much for him." Gajeel agrees following the shorter girl in suit. "Speaking of love," Corrin continues looking at Gajeel at the corner of her eye "how are you and Levy?" She trys saying this as casual as possible but it doesn't change the end result. Oh yes this end result is Gajeel chasing her across the grass plain while she shouts teasing jabs over her shoulder.

"Oh c'mon just admit it!"

"You don't know what you're talking about Maroon!"

The creepy laugh this time came from Corrin as she did a flip away from the iron he threw at her. "Don't run too far!" Gray warned while trying to get away from the prying hands of Juvia once again. As Corrin saw the way she hugged him it distracted her for a moment. That moment was enough time for Gajeel to get her down on the ground to yell with a blazing face.

"Alright, alright!" She screeches after he starts tickling her. "Fine you don't love Levy," Saying this she lowers her voice so even though there were two dragon slayers a bit away only Gajeel could hear her. "But," Corrin says sitting up "I do hope that you love someone one day." Finishing her statement Corrin walks up to the food and picks up a pear. Biting into it she realizes just how hungry she's been.

"Here Corrin," A voice calls. Turning around she sees Gray who has an open space next to him and before Juvia could process what was happening the multi-color haired girl already took a seat next to her friend. She was close enough so that there shoulders brushed with even the slightest movement.

"Hey Levy what do you think about Gajeel?" Corrin asks voice sounding pure and innocent while she watched the bluenettes face begin reddening with a deep blush.

"Corrin..." Turning her head she sees Gajeel eyes black with annoyance...hopefully. "Oops," She mumbles realizing that she may have crossed a line. "Don't kill me," Corrin says scrambling up and raising her hands in surrender. "Calm down," Gray said from next to her his hand on her shoulder, him now standing with her.

"Gray how fast are you..." She whispers ready to sprint the rest of the way to their mission. "No fighting," A unison of voices with a chilling aura cut into Corrin's near death experience. 'Mira and Erza, my saviors,' She thought letting a sweat drop trail down her temple. Gajeel immediately sat down at the tone of their voices taking Corrin's seat.

Unluckily for the ice and explosion wizard Gray sat down being terrified by the two older women and dragged down Corrin with him causing her to sit on his lap. "Gr-Gray," She mumbles a blush rising and taking over her face. Her heart thrummed loudly and she hoped her friend didn't hear her. What Corrin couldn't see is a scarlet faced Gray whose nose is bleeding.

'And she says I'm in love.' Gajeel thought smirking at the scene in front of him reminding himself to bring it up later. What made his smirk lessen is when he saw Juvia hands clenched in her lap eyes gone watery and face red from anger and not embarrassment.

"Gray-Sama you jerk!" She shouts sending a spiral of water towards the pair. As if on reflex Corrin makes a magic circle large enough for the surge of water, touches it and as the water hits and explosion emits .

Rain was falling after that explosion. Tears were falling after that explosion. Tears from people mourning over their food mostly but after that happened Erza and Mirajane immediately forced people to keep moving with Team Two broken into pieces. Corrin walked with Gray, Gajeel kept walking Levy and Juvia continues to walk on her own claiming to 'Keep Watch'.

The group arrived at a river for a minute water break while Mira and Erza tried to figure out the best route for the rest of the trek. "Gray," No response. Flicking the ice wizards forehead Corrin repeats his name this time catching his attention. "Give me your shirt," With her command Gray's face went another shade of red. Realizing how akward her words were Corrin's own face went ablaze and she looked down.

"C'mon Gray I need it to be okay with Juvia again." She explains tilting her head just to see the water mages sharp gaze on the two. "Fine, fine," Begrudgingly he agreed knowing that it would just be a matter of time before it would come off with out him knowing.

Clutching the fabric in her hands Corrin approaches Juvia who tuned into part of the lake. "Juvia," She said wading into the water previously taking off her boots and socks. "Juvia I wanted to apologize for blowing up your water." Corrin finished holding her right hand out with Grays shirt gripped in that hand. With her red mahogany guild mark glistening on her wrist Juvia reappears her hand grabbing onto Grays shirt.

"Juvia accepts Corrin-sans apology," She says tucking the shirt somewhere Corrin couldn't spot. "And," Juvia continues gripping onto Corrin's right hand "Juvia apologizes too for using Juvia's magic to attack Corrin-san and Gray-Sama."

Corrin smiles shaking her hand, "I hope that we can work together on this mission."

"As does Juvia."


	7. Chapter 7

The guild hall members met outside of the guild to see their friends off. The sun is rising painting the sky around their friends glow and surround them as if they were angels. "Be careful my children and come back safe." Makarov said his goodbyes with the rest of the guild and wave off the groups of people that were chosen by the cards.

"We'll all come back safe and sound." Erza promised before she turned around and lead everyone towards their destination. When they were all a mountain and a hill away was when Mira and Erza allowed everyone their first break. "Alright everyone we're going to set up some food so just relax and enjoy!" Mirajane called out displaying an array of food.

While everyone ran towards the meal Team Two sat by themselves thinking of what little they know but of how important this is. "This is ridiculous," Corrin mumbles to herself "I hear ya Maroon." Came a deep voice next to her.

"What do you think Gray-Sama?" Juvia asks basically wiggling her way onto the wizards lap. "I think I'm gonna get some food!" He shouts bolting up and running towards the piles of food. The bluenette goes tumbling and lands in a heap in front of the dragon slayer and explosion mage.

"Are you okay Juvia?" Corrin asks tilting her head watching as the woman ran following her Gray-Sama. "She really is in love with him." She mutters laying down on the grass moving around her with every stroke of the wind.

"Yeah it was love at first sight for her, not so much for him." Gajeel agrees following the shorter girl in suit. "Speaking of love," Corrin continues looking at Gajeel at the corner of her eye "how are you and Levy?" She trys saying this as casual as possible but it doesn't change the end result. Oh yes this end result is Gajeel chasing her across the grass plain while she shouts teasing jabs over her shoulder.

"Oh c'mon just admit it!"

"You don't know what you're talking about Maroon!"

The creepy laugh this time came from Corrin as she did a flip away from the iron he threw at her. "Don't run too far!" Gray warned while trying to get away from the prying hands of Juvia once again. As Corrin saw the way she hugged him it distracted her for a moment. That moment was enough time for Gajeel to get her down on the ground to yell with a blazing face.

"Alright, alright!" She screeches after he starts tickling her. "Fine you don't love Levy," Saying this she lowers her voice so even though there were two dragon slayers a bit away only Gajeel could hear her. "But," Corrin says sitting up "I do hope that you love someone one day." Finishing her statement Corrin walks up to the food and picks up a pear. Biting into it she realizes just how hungry she's been.

"Here Corrin," A voice calls. Turning around she sees Gray who has an open space next to him and before Juvia could process what was happening the multi-color haired girl already took a seat next to her friend. She was close enough so that there shoulders brushed with even the slightest movement.

"Hey Levy what do you think about Gajeel?" Corrin asks voice sounding pure and innocent while she watched the bluenettes face begin reddening with a deep blush.

"Corrin..." Turning her head she sees Gajeel eyes black with annoyance...hopefully. "Oops," She mumbles realizing that she may have crossed a line. "Don't kill me," Corrin says scrambling up and raising her hands in surrender. "Calm down," Gray said from next to her his hand on her shoulder, him now standing with her.

"Gray how fast are you..." She whispers ready to sprint the rest of the way to their mission. "No fighting," A unison of voices with a chilling aura cut into Corrin's near death experience. 'Mira and Erza, my saviors,' She thought letting a sweat drop trail down her temple. Gajeel immediately sat down at the tone of their voices taking Corrin's seat.

Unluckily for the ice and explosion wizard Gray sat down being terrified by the two older women and dragged down Corrin with him causing her to sit on his lap. "Gr-Gray," She mumbles a blush rising and taking over her face. Her heart thrummed loudly and she hoped her friend didn't hear her. What Corrin couldn't see is a scarlet faced Gray whose nose is bleeding.

'And she says I'm in love.' Gajeel thought smirking at the scene in front of him reminding himself to bring it up later. What made his smirk lessen is when he saw Juvia hands clenched in her lap eyes gone watery and face red from anger and not embarrassment.

"Gray-Sama you jerk!" She shouts sending a spiral of water towards the pair. As if on reflex Corrin makes a magic circle large enough for the surge of water, touches it and as the water hits and explosion emits .

Rain was falling after that explosion. Tears were falling after that explosion. Tears from people mourning over their food mostly but after that happened Erza and Mirajane immediately forced people to keep moving with Team Two broken into pieces. Corrin walked with Gray, Gajeel kept walking Levy and Juvia continues to walk on her own claiming to 'Keep Watch'.

The group arrived at a river for a minute water break while Mira and Erza tried to figure out the best route for the rest of the trek. "Gray," No response. Flicking the ice wizards forehead Corrin repeats his name this time catching his attention. "Give me your shirt," With her command Gray's face went another shade of red. Realizing how akward her words were Corrin's own face went ablaze and she looked down.

"C'mon Gray I need it to be okay with Juvia again." She explains tilting her head just to see the water mages sharp gaze on the two. "Fine, fine," Begrudgingly he agreed knowing that it would just be a matter of time before it would come off with out him knowing.

Clutching the fabric in her hands Corrin approaches Juvia who tuned into part of the lake. "Juvia," She said wading into the water previously taking off her boots and socks. "Juvia I wanted to apologize for blowing up your water." Corrin finished holding her right hand out with Grays shirt gripped in that hand. With her red mahogany guild mark glistening on her wrist Juvia reappears her hand grabbing onto Grays shirt.

"Juvia accepts Corrin-sans apology," She says tucking the shirt somewhere Corrin couldn't spot. "And," Juvia continues gripping onto Corrin's right hand "Juvia apologizes too for using Juvia's magic to attack Corrin-san and Gray-Sama."

Corrin smiles shaking her hand, "I hope that we can work together on this mission."

"As does Juvia."

The team has been trekking for three days when a giant castle appeared in the horizon. The area around it is dead and barren with pipes going in and out of the ground leading to some unknown. "Base camp let's set up here," Mira called dropping a giant bag on the grass before the dead land.

Following suit Levy, Wendy and Elfman Start setting up a small area for food and a bigger area for sleep and the injured. "We'll stay the night," Erza announced "and then head out on the search tomorrow. I'll give you all communication lacrimas in the morning." With that the Fairy Tail wizards were dismissed to eat or rest or just to do their own devices.

Gajeel helps Levy to set up while Natsu and Wendy collaborate on something or another. Everyone mingles trying to keep under the radar of the operations of the people with the black marks.

"Hey Mira," Corrin greets walking up to the blue eyed woman. "Corrin," She flashes a smile towards her "how can I help you?" She asks busying herself preparing a make-shift cot. "I was wondering if you had any spare rope?" Corrin asks fiddling with her thumbs.

In a puff Mira stood holding an array of ropes with each one of a different length. "Which one would you like?" She asks watching Corrin take a thirty-two inch rope and tied it around the long dagger handle with a tight square knot. "What did you make?" Mira asks peering over the youngers shoulder. "It's just in case," Corrin mumbles as a response walking away to find a place to sleep.

It's night, midnight if Gray had to guess. They weren't allowed to create a fire in case if the black marked saw it and attacked in the middle of the night. Looking at the faint glow of the stars Gray let out a sigh watching a shooting star run past.

'Let's make tomorrow count...'

"Again, nothing," Natsu growls kicking one of the pipes above ground. It's the second day since the Fairy Tail mages arrived and they still couldn't find a way into the castle-like structure. "Kicking everything in sight isn't going to fix our problem Natsu," Corrin mumbles yawning as she approaches from the opposite direction.

It's been three days and even though the castle structure is right in front of them the wizards can't find a way into the place. You would think it would be easy but it truly isn't.

They've tried blowing up, blowing it down, using ice with a mix of fire, they've even attempted a few combos which include a unison ray or two. "Maybe we shouldn't say things so bitterly since we're all so tired." Mira advised tidying some things around the base.

Sitting on one of the uprooted pipes the pair sat quietly side by side waiting for any new information that could come in. "I'm sorry Natsu...I'm just stressed." Corrin mutters sighing rolling her shoulders back. "No problem!" He gives her a little thumbs up with a wide smile.

Pulling up the sleeves of an over sized brown coat she waits patiently for the other teams to come back. Corrin borrowed the coat from Gajeel's big bag of stuff when they decided to ditch unecissary belongings by a river they found and to only keep the necessities.

"Aw come on!" He whines tugging the coat from Erza "Let it go it doesn't even fit you!" She shouted back. Even Levy couldn't persuade the dragon slayer to let it go. Looking up from throwing away her extra pair of boots and stuffing her knife sharpener in her belt Corrin watches the two argue.

The coat was a dark brown with the inside a lighter shade. The coat was smaller than Gajeel he might've had it when he was thirteen or fifteen, but there's no way it could fit at this point. Black buttons adorn the opening of the coat looking ready to close it at any given time. Catching her gaze Gajeel tugs the garment free from the warriors grasp and looks at Corrin.

"What you staring at Maroon?" He does his typical 'geeheehee' once again. She grins while standing up "I was just wondering why you brought that coat in the first place." Fixing a glare on the Explosion Wizard he bares his teeth. "It has sentimental value," He growls trying to be scary but Corrin wasn't scared she could see a playful glint in his eyes.

"How about this," Erza butts in "Corrin will wear the coat considering she doesn't wear anything over her tank-top and just carrying it would slow us down." With a grunt Gajeel approaches Corrin and puts her into the coat.

Turning around and looking into the river Corrin sees the brown coat hanging loosely off of her and rolling up the giant sleeves the light brown showed with the rolled up part. The end of the coat went down to the knees the entire thing looking extremely loose around Corrin's frame and her clothing and gear.

Turning around she sees Gajeel giving a toothy grin and Erza emits a smile both looking the younger up and down.

Standing up Corrin looks over to Natsu and raises her hands above her head causing the rolled sleeves to slip down to her shoulders. "Let's keep going,"


	8. Chapter 8

The next few weeks were spent in complete silence with no progress being made. By this time the temperature dropped and snow would sprinkle down every once in awhile. Corrin became grateful for the coat and Gray's stripping habit didn't cease even though it got colder.

The tower remained under attack by the Fairy Tail wizards and it never retaliated.

Gajeel, Juvia, Gray and Corrin were out trying to find a way into the castle when the snow started to drift down once again. "And...go!" Gray shouted having Corrin send out another blast. Her magic had been draining with how much she's been using and with another shout she sends out a second explosion.

With a stumble Corrin falls back, feeling the air rush under her she waits to fall onto the freezing dirt. "There you go," A voice sighs and before she could think Corrin hit a hard surface. Looking up her eyes meet obsidian "S-sorry about that you guys." She apologizes quickly scrambling away from Gray's strong body.

"You've been draining your magic, huh?" Gajeel says looking down on her. The younger looks down cheeks blazing in embarrassment.  
The team were left in an awkward silence. With an annoyed huff approaching the wall Corrin pulls her fist back and slams it into the wall not even shaking a part of it. Pulling her fist back she slams her right fist in again and again her knuckles bleeding and bruised. "Hey cut it out Corrin!" Gray shouts. Shooing away Gajeel and Juvia he grabs her wrist. The first time he grabbed it she was able to leave his grip and drive her fist into the wall once again. There's a small sound of something breaking, most likely a bone in her fingers.

"I said stop!" He shouts pulling her fist down and back his other arm pulling itself around her left arm and around her stomach. "I'm done," She mutters pulling out of his grasp and goes to find the rest of their team. He stares at her amazed at her odd behavior.

"What is this," Gray whispers eyes furrowed.

"A little more to the right!"

"More,"

"I said more-"

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Natsu shouted cutting off the scarlet and blasted all of his magic circle at a section of the castle wall. Whipping around she gives him a demonic glare. "Natsu!" About to go on a rant Natsu cuts Erza off once again shouting something illegible while pointing at the wall. Looking up her brown eyes widen and face pales seeing a crack growing in the concrete wall.

"Mira we have a situation!" She shouts whipping out the communication lacrima Mira gave them a week ago.

"Only use this if you're in danger or found a way in!" Mira shouted cheerfully handing out the lacrima's to each of the members.

"What's wrong?" The white haired woman's voice came back almost instantly, her worry obvious. "Natsu broke in," Erza reported then sent further information including their location.

The wall crumbled its black stone collapsing on top of itself leaving a big enough whole for someone to crawl through sitting, light streaming into the castle wall and hitting the stone floors on the inside. "Natsu," Erza warned grabbing his arm "we are to stay put till the other two groups are here. Understood?" With the glare she gave him the dragon slayer nodded his head frantically cowering away from both her and the hole in the wall.

It took nearly an hour but in the end Gajeel, Gray, Corrin, Juvia, Bisca, Alzack and Freed all gathered together deciding what to do.

"Someone should go in to scout it out," Bisca suggests but was shot down by Freed saying "It's too dangerous to send someone in on their own. Just because they haven't attacked yet doesn't mean that they ever will."

"Why don't we just all just go in together," Gray suggests breaking the oncoming silence. With a silent agreement the team goes in.

Boots clicking against the hard floor Bisca looks around wearily shuffling closer to Alzack. 'Well I think I know who's getting married next,' Corrin thinks a grin etching its way onto her face. Pushing the oversized sleeves up she looks around studying the castle. The stone walls were bare with a few wooden doors lining both sides. The floors are covered in an old, thin rug that didn't do anything to muffle the boots that were worn by all the girls.

"Corrin?" Erza spoke voice low. "Yeah?" was the whispered response "You can't use your magic in here, honestly none of us can at the moment. Even though this place is almost undestructable something serious could still happen." She warned looking around toward the other wizards.

They group walked in silence hearing shouting every once and a while but with nothing coming at them they pressed forward. They get lost in the maze of stone with the innerds bigger than the outside.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" A scream, the team froze and the little light in corridor died.

The light is covered by two pelts. The beasts are a storm cloud grey with their eyes flashing gold under the thick fur. Their teeth bare and fangs long and sharp a low growl was heard. "Corrin," Erza muttered drawing here long sword.

"Right," nodding Corrin draws her long dagger and the two run at the twin beasts. Bisca and Alzack draw their guns aiming at the animals with Gray, Gajeel and Juvia going behind them. Not to hide but to get away from the deadly shots that could ring out at any minute.

The two girls swiped at the wolves and Erza cut deep while Corrin just nicked hers in the neck due to it moving. The monster is swift a its sudden movement nearly nocked her down. Hand curling around the handle, knuckles burning from earlier she stabs down catching into the back. The wolf goes down with a whimper just as Erza slays her own beast. With a small motion Corrin kills the wolf in front of her and wipes the blade on her thigh then sliding it back into it's old leather sheath.

"That was quick," Gajeel laughs with Juvia giving a weary laugh with him. Pulling loose strands of hair behind her ear Corrin looks behind her flashing a smile. "Well let's go,"

"Wendy move the beds over there," Mira instructed looking around at the camp site. The base itself is a good size not to small nor too big. The makeshift beds were on the east side with the tables of the west. The medical equipment was towards south with the entrance and any extra blankets laid out towards the north. "Is this good?" The bluenette calls laying down the cot. With a warm smile and a nod Mira surveys her friends, her team.

"Look we're just here in case something bad happens or if they need support. Hopefully we're not gonna be needed," She mumbled the last part to herself. The thought of any of her friends getting hurt made her blood boil.

"It's been hoouurs let's take foooooood breeaak!" Natsu moaned mouth drooling at the thought of food. "For once I agree with Flame Brain," Gray mumbled hands sliding off of his face in exhaustion. Or is it hunger? You never know with those two. "Juvia thinks that rest is a good idea." Juvia chimed in backing up her Gray-Sama.

With more grumbles of approval Erza let them rest letting logic reign over her reason. 'If they can rest and eat then they'll be better in battle than if we keep pressing onwards.' She thought with a sigh. Sitting down their backs pressed against the walls they take out and share the food that they brought with them from base camp. Of course no one actually thought that they would get in today so they didn't bring much just enough for an away lunch.

"Corrin," Looking up Corrin sees Gray beckoning her over. Walking from Erza to him she presses her back against the wall then slides down, wrinkling the coat in the process. The second she hit the ground Gray grabs her right hand seeing the purple and blue coating her knuckles. He sighs looking at them "Y'know you used to be reserved, kinda quiet too." Gray says to her meeting her eyes.

"I've changed these past months," She mutters with a small smile "Yeah you have." He agrees looking back down to her hand. Raising his other hand-the one not holding onto Corrins wrist-Gray presses his hands over hers. Using his magic the ice wizard gives Corrin a cooling sensation and a relief she didn't know she needed along with it.

"Thanks," She says after he finishes pulling his hand away from her wrist but not away from her hand. Corrin doesn't mind in fact she loves the sensation of his hand of hers, she just didn't like how quick and loud the sounds of her heartbeat is. 'Calm down,' She scolds herself but her heart doesn't listen.

Gray on the other hand is nervous as hell, heart thrumming like a forest drum and face as red as Erza's hair. Putting his hand over the explosive mages was a huge step for him and swallowing his nerves he moves his hand under hers and intertwines their fingers. Loving the sensation of their touch his gives a silent sigh in content. 'Yep, I like 'er.'

They stayed like that until everyone was done and even for a while after the group began to start moving again. Well until Juvia noticed, "Gray-Sama why is Juvia's prince holding hands with her?" She had demanded pointing at the multicolored hair girl. "Umm what are you talking about Juvia?" He asked acting oblivious. Okay he wasn't acting he really is oblivious to girls feelings especially Juvia's.

"Love rival..." Juvia hissed sneaking up on Corrin. 'Scary,' was her only response gripping Gray's hand tighter.

Finally they go down a hall where other than just stone and doors were there is a single mirror hanging up between two doors. It's a full length one so people can see their entire profile. Stopping in front of it for a quick minute Corrin studies herself, it's been awhile since she's looked in a mirror. Her near black hair lightened to a regular brown with the maroon color going to a faded strawberry pink. Her skin was a shade darker showing how much she had been staying in the summer. Put everything together with her clothes and coat, combined she looked like Corrin Alabaster but different.

Gray tugs Corrin along an they make their way to the center of the castle in silence. Yeah I know; Natsu, Erza, Gray and Gajeel all together can actually be quiet. It's a miracle.

They aren't able to see the outside but on the clock that was rarely seen it was about one in the morning when they found the dining hall of this place and Erza let them rest with a guard switching every other hour. So other than the constant snoring from a few of the boys *cough*Natsu, Gray,*cough* Gajeel *cough* *cough*. The moral of lallt his snoring is that Freed and Alzack are the only snore-free guys in Fairy Tail.

It's a shame they're taken.

It wasn't even dawn when the floor just, broke and split everyone up. Yep, random that's kind of the author for you the crazy woman.

Screams filled the air as everyone falls to what they're afraid of is their deaths. Corrin Grabs her dagger pulling rope that still hung from her waist and slams the long dagger into the side of the cavern. Tumbling down and getting a rope burn she grabs someone who whipped past her.

Everyone falls lower while the two are hanging and gritting her teeth Corrin looks down to see that it's her 'love rival'. It felt as if were hours until the hole started closing up and effectively splitting up the guild members. The water and explosive women waited until it closed up enough so that it would simply be a short jump down to the jagged flooring.

Hitting the ground Corrin pulls the rope with her pulling down the dagger with them. Rolling to a sitting position Juvia stares with a fierce glint in her eyes acting as if she could kill Corrin on the spot. And believe me if looks could kill a whole lot more people other than Corrin would be six feet under.

"Well what was Corrin-sans plan here?" She asks in a slight condescending tone. "We got split up from the group, I'm sorry." The half brunette mumbles thinking about the others.

'Worst case scenario is that Natsu and Gray got separated from the group as well.' She thinks shuddering at the thought of the end being caused by them. Corrin pulls out her red Communication Lacrima and starts mumbling things into it until a voice was heard on the other end.

"Corrin? What's wrong?" Mira's voice was heard clearly so that even Juvia from where she now stood could hear her. "Juvia and I got split up from the group, it's a long story but can you open up an airwave so that we can get into contact with them?"

Slight buzzing was heard from the lacrima but soon enough Gray's voice was heard on the other end. "I guess it communicates with everyone all at once," You could hear him but it seemed as if he was talking with someone else. "Gray? Gray you there?" "Oh dearest Gray-Sama!" Both the girls spot in unison most likely startling the ice wizard on the other end.

"What? Corrin and Juvia is that you?" Dumb question "You idiot obviously it's them." A monotone voice came through and both voices were sent into an argument.

"Maroon ya there?" Gajeels voice came through all the bickering cutting it short. "Yeah Gajeel I'm here and I'm with Juvia. It seems that we got separated from you guys, sorry." Ending her confession with a sheepish laugh the line went silent.

"Alabaster we were all separated it just seems that you and Juvia were unharmed in all of this." The monotone voice came back "Hey what's with saying my last name!" Corrin shouted in response.

Before she could scold the monotone Juvia steps towards her and snatches away the lacrima. "Juvia will continue to speak instead of Corrin-San, Freed-San." Her tone is icy and gave Corrin the answer on who was on the other end with Gray.

"...Anyway who are we all with?" Erza's calm voice went up and everyone could tell that she had just been waiting to say something.

"Juvia is with Corrin-San"

"Freed and Gray"

"I'm with the salamander"

"Bisca and I are together" Alzack's voice surprises everyone. Maybe they just waited to say something like Erza or maybe they just got onto the channel. "Let's all try to meet back up at the outside." Gray's voice came over again and before anything else could be said Natsu objects sayng, "We're all down here let's just find the way to blow this place up."

"Idiot it could be too dangerous for just groups of two and if this life source for this place is anything like that metal box and documents it needs to be blown up. Only way for that to happen is Corrin staying alive." Gray's last sentence sounded a little strained as if he was mourning just the thought of her dead.

'The box, wow that was so long ago.' The girl in question thought thinking back on all the events that lead up to this moment. 'Gray is right' She decided 'but so is Natsu. We shouldn't waste time going back up just to maybe get back outside. Even if we do their might not be a way to come back.'

While Corrin was thinking this the Fairy Tail wizards got into an argument everyone yelling about something different. Erza on how no one will listen, Natsu on how they should stay and try to find the power source, Gray with trying to convince people to go back to the surface and outside, Freed complaining about getting a migraine due to these people ignorance.

To start with the rest of them Bisca and Alzack started shouting about multiple noises that they couldn't pinpoint and Juvia was just shouting about her precious Gray-Sama and love rival.

"We stay and meet at the life source of this place," Corrin yells cutting off most off the voices with the rest following when she states. "We'll meet there then we leave when we figure out how to destroy it. No matter what 'cause according to Makarov we're running on borrowed time that we've already pretty much wasted."

The rest of the conversation was of people planning their strategies while their partners searching the room for a way out. People started to say their goodbyes when a sudden crash came over the lacrimas. Erza demanded that everyone respond and everyone did. Except for Juvia and Corrin.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

"Juvia what is that thing!" Corrin shouts rolling away from the monsters...tentacles? It didn't even look like that. A brown haired woman with dark skin is challenging the two wizards. She isn't wearing a shirt but her body is in a way that there wasn't a need with tentacles flowing from her waist which were currently attacking them. Well they weren't tentacles, as Juvia runs at the woman and slices of this limb of hers she sees that it's a hand that's attached to the woman's hip.

"It's a hand!" Juvia shouts using her water magic to chop off a few more. "A what!" She heard Corrin shout back in shock. The moment she stopped a limb cut through her pants and nicked her leg. Grabbing her long dagger she cuts the arm-tentacle in half.

The explosion sounded and a woman appeared from the shadows with a black emblem enlarged on her chest. It's the same symbol that those people showed when attacking the guild hall. In the next second a tentacle shot out and destroyed Corrin's red Communication Lacrima and the girls were engulfed in a battle.

"How do we kill it?" Corrin asks appearing next to Juvia. "Juvia thinks that we should go for its marking." She responds referring to the black emblem stretching across the woman's chest. Nodding her head Corrin creates a large magic circle covering the mark but with a tsk sound she makes it disappear.

"With that size I'm going to have to touch it," Instead of insulting her Juvia gives a nod of understanding. Without a word the two nod to each other and attack the creature before them.

"Damn it they're still not picking up!" Gray shouts nearly slamming his own yellow lacrima against the ground that's in front of him. "Calm yourself, acting so brazen isn't going to help anyone." Freed stated walked towards one of the walls that engulfed them. Looking up from his sitting position Gray just fixes his gaze on the ceiling, their entrance though not their exit.

After Juvia and Corrin got roped in on the side of the wall Erza had stuck her own sword into the wall and Gajeel and Natsu grabbed onto the jagged sides with their bare hands. Alzack and Bisca had continued to fall past them but somehow landed safely and finally Gray and Freed. You must wonder 'How the hell did they get stuck together out of everyone?' Well you see Gray created an ice ledge for him to land on though do to its impact he broke his left leg with Freed landing-gracefully of course-next to him.

"Why didn't you report your broken leg?" Freed asked out of curiosity. Growling Gray swings a glare towards the green haired man "Look what just happened, it's obvious wh-"

"What about to Mira? That is how we got on the line." He dismisses Gray without a second thought not accepting his response. Gray looked down not caring that his black hair got into his eyes and got silent. "You didn't want them to worry, did you?" Freed scoffed already knowing the answer. Gray's sharp tone came up again, "Yeah well look what good that did,"

"You're left!" Juvia shouted taking out one of the limbs heading towards Corrin. The two had been tirelessly working their way to the center of the storm, the woman. "Right," The brunette calls. Corrin jumps through a space that two overlapping hand-tentacles inching her way through the flurry of attacks. "Corrin-San we should stick together!" Juvia shouts towards Corrin who started exploding multiple tentacles at a time while also cutting them up.

With a huff she nods and even though the bluenette couldn't see her anymore she knows Corrin is fighting in one place now. "Juvia's coming," Said girl muttered to herself sending out an array of water spikes with a shout of a spell. With a rush Juvia meets up with her battle companion and the two go back to back while destroying the onslaught of limbs circling around them. 'Do these things ever end?' Corrin wonders in her mind tiring from using her long dagger and magic at the same time.

Juvia wasn't in much of a better state, they've been at it for what seems like hours now and her magic was soon to run out at this point. Taking a deep breath the water woman creates a giant blue magic circle and with yelled something that Corrin couldn't here because the second the first syllable was out the magic activated.

A geyser of water erupted from the ground around them throwing the woman and her hands into the air with the water harshly hitting all of them. As soon as it started they fell hitting the ground with a loud thud. "Did that-" "No," Juvia shook her head cutting off the older girl "She's nearly there though."

The two approach them woman who's life is fading away as seconds pass, they didn't have to finish her off. Corrin peered at the emblem on the dark girls chest never getting a good look at it until now.

It's a huge pitch black emblem of the roman numeral for twelve with a horizontal line slashing through the center of it. "It's so simple but there's still so many questions," Corrin mumbles to herself taking one last look at the body before leading Juvia out of the hole that the woman made and into a hallway that looks just like the halls from the surface. Same cold, hard stone walls and the same uselessly thin red carpets on floors. The only difference is that this time there are no doors. They're stuck.

"Well we're certainly not going to get out of here at this rate," He sighs "come on Gray I'll...help you." Freed begrudgingly offers but before Gray could responds his arm was already slung over the older mans shoulders.

With a few words that Gray couldn't hear, pain starting to succumb him a loud crash was heard and in seconds they were on the other side of the hall. 'The corridors looked just like the ones from earlier,' he quickly noticed. "Come on Gray don't you want to Corrin again."

"Shut it Freed," Gray hissed in pain at the mages taunt. "We just have to find the core to this place and then you can rest and think about her." Freed continued ignoring the shouts of protests from the stripper.

She walks down the hall her scarlet hair swishing behind her as she walks through the boring halls. Lucky for Titania she got thrown into a hallway, fun right? Erza's been at this for hours looking for a door or any other room that doesn't consist of these annoying stones.

"Erza you okay?" A voice buzzed out of her lacrima pulling her attention from just ignoring everything. With a sigh she grips the dark purple lacrima and speaks into it. "I'm here Mira," A relieved sigh was heard on the other end causing her brown eyes to narrow. "What's wrong Mira?" Erza asks taking a turn down another long hallway.

"We got report that something happened to Juvia and Corrin so I was worried that something happened to you too." Mira's voice still came out relieved as if saying such bad news was a good thing. "What's with this relief that I hear?" Erza interrogates knowing fully well that she was just relieved that she was okay.

"Wha-oh no I just-you see I only meant that-that I'm happy that n-nothing bad happened to-to you..." Her voice trailed off into a stuttered rant which Erza cut off with a laugh. "It's alright Mira," The two were left in silence with the only sounds being the background noise of the other line.

'Just a little further,' Gray thinks in his head grunting as Freed drags him along. They've been walking around for so long he was convinced that they've just been going around in circles. "It's been five hours since we've fallen down the hole, twelve since we came through the opening that Natsu made." Freed informs once again. Yep, he's been doing this every hour and even though it was useful Gray just want's to be left in silence.

They've been lucky that they haven't met up with anyone or anything since they've started looking around down here. Considering Gray's uselessness and how Freed's magic would have to be used mostly on just him they'd be defeated or worse easily.

Grya's thoughts escalated on how lost they are, if they'll ever get out and if he'll ever see his friends and Corrin again. "I hope everyone's okay," He mumbles limping around a corner. They didn't stop until they found another room. It was filled with smooth granite for the walls forming a large dome with the floor being the same stone blocks as everywhere else. To top it off there's a giant chandelier in the middle of it all.

Propping Gray up again a wall Freed speaks again, "This place will be satisfactory for the moment."

'Erza?"

"Mira,"

"How did you end up by yourself again?" Mira's voice goes over sounding both genuinly concerned and worried. "I'm strong enough on my own I think I'll be okay." The scarlet woman responds voice sounding breezy.

"Erza Scarlet did you just sound, dare I say...cheeky?" Mira teases with a laugh. "Well not-" Erza begins to speak but she doesn't get the chance to finish for the next moment the wall right next to her is blown out and Titania is sent into the opposite stone wall.

The pair walk through the dark tunnel that seems to just get steeper and steeper. "Careful Bisca," Her partner warned walking cautiously down the slope. "Relax Alzack with us combined we'll be fine." She assured dragging down her partner deeper into the tunnel.

The dust settles and immediatly Erza is in her Black Wing Armor. The wings looked deadly alone but with an angry red head with a very deadly sword added to it the opposing side won't have any fun with this. "You'll regret coming down her miss," The attacker says with a grin engraved on his face.

This man appeared older than her, black hair and green eyes with a tight black tank top on and ripped up black pants. Three belts go across his waist each one with a sheath for a different type of sword. The same emblem from the woman that Corrin and Juvia face is on his left cheek bone.

"You'll regret that," Erza growls launching into an attack. He easily meets it with a large Falchion, its blade being three times longer with double the width of a normal one and the two became locked in battle. The two locked blades with a burst causing sparks to fly, the blades pressed down on each other Erza breaking it thanks to her increased offense. "You're not worth my time!" She shouts going ten feet in the air and flying straight down to him with her sword pointing right at him.

The black haired mans grin expands as if he's thinking 'I got this' only to realize that he in fact doesn't. Erza's sword misses his Falchion on to pierce into the top of his arm. The wound is so deep that he dropped his weapon in pain and started cursing at the woman before him. With a sigh Erza goes back to her regular armor and points her regular swords blade under his chin only stopping once the blade was close enough to cut his neck.

"Surrender," She demands only to be answered by a hearty laugh. "No thanks miss," He does a backflip and pulls out the second out of the three swords, a samurai katana with a brown hilt, no guard. "You're just going to keep going till you run out of swords don't you?" Scarlet asks already knowing the answer. "Of course miss. Now I may not be as strong as you are but I'm certainly far more strategic." With that response she adjusts her footing "Who are you,"

"Names Hansen miss," Hansen answers politely. "So Hansen what's your goal in all this?" Erza asks with her eyebrows raised. "It's my home miss, and even though it's gonna get dangerous in what'd Igor say...three days? No, no three days maybe three months...no not-" Having enough of his talk she slashes down on him only to be blocked then parried "Uh uh miss you should know it's not polite to interrupt people." Hansen scolds almost playfully. 'What's with this guy?' In all honesty Erza is intrigued by this guy but he's a risk to her and her friends so he needs to be getting rid of.

"Who's Igor?" She shouts blocking one of his attacks and then with a swing over her head she hits the sword with so much strength his hold loosens. "How 'bout I tell you later," His grin never left his face no matter how many hits she throws at him even with going dual wield he just keeps blocking her. Erza's blades glimmer in the faint light and with a final thrust she slides her sword into his thigh. With so much pain he drops his katana which was as good as his Falchion at this point.

Hansen drops to the ground in pain and Erza's second sword, the one with Hansen's blood on it goes under his chin once again. "Take me to the power source," She snarls and with a quick yet tired nod they're off.


	10. issues

Hi so my original files for the story has been having issues so until further notice I can longer poster any chapters. I'll let you know as soon as I can when I'll be able to post more, thank you so much for your patience.


End file.
